Come Home Perry
participating in the song.]]"Come Home, Perry" was sung at the end of the Phineas and Ferb ''episode, "Oh, There You Are, Perry". The performance was made on account of Perry being missing (while he in truth had been reassigned to a new villain, and thus being relocated to a new family), so Phineas and Ferb formed a band to conjure Perry back with music. Lyrics '''Phineas': Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend You're more than just a passing trend You're like a treat from a candy store Oh, Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes We love you more than bugs and snakes We love you more than all things mentioned before Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary You're kinda short and hairy The color of a blueberry Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella: Yes, Perry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Phineas: Hey, Candace! Why don't you sing one? Candace: Um... Oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y It fills me with despair-y? Oh, Perry! I'm allergic to dairy I'm gonna move to the prairie And change my name to Larry! Speech Phineas: Larry? Candace: I ran out of rhymes, alright? Crowd: She'll change her name to Larry! Larry! Phineas: Larry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Come home Perry, come home! not heard on the album version chatters Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry.' Phineas: Perry! Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls hug Perry Buford: up Candace's microphone Good job, Larry. Candace: Welcome home. Background Information *This song was nominated for a 2010 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation.http://www.daytimeemmys.tv/ Go to Downloads "37th Annual Daytime Emmy Nominations," page 52 It lost to "A Fiddler Crab Am I" from The Wonder Pets. *This song has all of the band members from Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, The Baljeatles (band) and Aglet Aid though it is not a song by any of them. *One of the street performers that sang S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) can be seen in the crowd. *The clouds in the background are shaped like Perry. *They are playing on a roof, an homage to the last live performance of the Beatles. *Unofficial members of the band playing include Jeremy, people from the Tri-State Area as chorus, and a chatter from Perry at the end. The Fireside Girls act as the primary back-up singers, though. *Phineas says that Perry's the color of a blueberry in the song even though he's a tealish color. He is likely meaning blue, not the exact color. *The entire Tri-State Area sings the song, even though Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, and the Flynn-Fletcher family are the only ones who know who Perry is and sings in the song, though Irving and Django both know who Perry is. *When Phineas and Ferb stopped the guitars, they are still heard. However, it is shown that Isabella also played guitar, so it is possible that is the source of the guitar sounds. *If looked closely, Baljeet's drums has a picture of Perry on it. Also, Baljeet's drumming sounds like guitar chords. *When Perry reappears, Isabella is seen hugging Phineas instead of Perry. It looks like Baljeet is hugging Ferb as well, but when the group moved right, his arm is shown to stretch out farther. In that same scene it is shown that Isabella has a loving smile to Phineas instead to Perry, showing her that she possibly cares about Phineas a little more than Perry. *This song sounds quite similar to A-G-L-E-T ("Tip of the Day"). *When everyone hugs Perry, Ferb's outfit changes to Baljeet's, except the overalls are the same color of Ferb's pants. This occurs from when Katie grabs Baljeet until they walk off-screen. Band Members *Phineas- Lead Guitar & Vocals *Ferb- Acoustic Guitar & Vocals *Isabella-Sound Control, Bass Guitar & Vocals *Baljeet-Drums & Vocals *Buford-Cowbell & Vocals *Candace-Vocals *Jeremy-Tambourine *Fireside Girls-Vocals *The Tri-State Area-Chorus References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs